


I mean, it's not gay if it was a dare, right?

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, guys!
Any grammar mistakes are mine, and please call me out on them. Hope you enjoy this teeny fic! Working on a legitimate one, but I want to post all of it at once, rather than chapter by chapter.
Thanks for reading!





	

  
“Dude! Let’s play chicken!” Theon shouted over the already loud party.

“Yeah guys, let’s do it!” Jenye shouted in reply.

A group of about twenty people gathered in an awkward circle on the floor in Theon’s basement. Sansa looked at the group and saw a few familiar faces. There was Jenye, Robb, Loras, Stannis, Margaery, Daenerys, and a few of other people.

“Who’s going first!” Theon shouted, grinning.

“Oh! How about you and Dany?” Robb said, punching Drogo in the arm. The crowd watched in silence as the two of them went into the middle of the circle. They began to lean in, and they kissed. Nobody was surprised. 

“Okay, rule change. We gotta do gay chicken, otherwise, it'll be boring. I vote, hmm, Loras and Stannis!” The crowd started to mumble uneasily, and they all watched them enter. Loras sat down cross-legged, and Stannis sat down in front of him. Sansa watched the two of them lean closer and closer together until Stannis chickened out and sat straight up.

The crowd booed, everybody shouting out who they think should go next. Suddenly, a silence swept the room. Loras was standing up, clapping his hands.

“I want Margaery to go next, with Sansa!” He declared, pointing at the both of them. Sansa heard him mutter something about his sister not being able to complete this dare. It was then that Sansa realized that Margaery was already in the ring, and everyone was waiting for her to move. She blushed the color of her hair and walked into the center of the ring. Margaery was sitting like a proper lady and was tucking hair behind her ear. Sansa sat in front of her and moved her long braid from her shoulder to her back.

“That was my brother,” Margaery whispered to her. “You gotta let me beat him, he’s been trying to out-dare me since, I don't know, forever, so I have to win. Try not to chicken out, okay?”

Sansa nodded, not quite sure of what she was saying. All she was sure of was that her heart was beating a hell-of-a-lot faster than it usually did. They reached the point where they could feel each other's breath and they still kept leaning. The last thing Sansa heard was a collective gasp from the crowd, and the first thing she felt was Margaery’s soft lips. She could feel Margaery’s smile as she kissed her, and before she knew it, they pulled away from each other. Sansa felt her blush. She made eye contact with Margaery, who was smirking at her, her pupils dilated.

“Can’t beat your own sister Loras,” Theon said, shaking his head. “Pathetic.”

Margaery and Sansa looked at each other, then high-fived. They just totally embarrassed her brother in front of all of his friends.

“Hey,” Sansa whispered to her. “We gotta kiss again if Robb has to go. I bet he’ll chicken out too.”

“You know, I had the same idea,” Margaery replied, licking her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are mine, and please call me out on them. Hope you enjoy this teeny fic! Working on a legitimate one, but I want to post all of it at once, rather than chapter by chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
